nueva misión
by blackmoon11
Summary: wolas soy nueva en esto así que espero sean comprensibles y se den un tiempito para leer este humilde fic que tendré de todo un poco
1. Chapter 1

**wolas a todos como están yo soy pies luna un gusto en conocerlos en esta parte de fanfiction, antes que nada gracias a los que están leyendo esto y espero nos le vemos bien y que esta historia que se me ocurrió sea de su agrado **

**Antes que naa quisiera que siempre me sean sinceros y que si tienen algún algo que quieran que le agregue a la historia pues claro**

**Bien a hora lo siguiente:**

**La historia tendrá de todo un poco: misterio, suspenso, aventura, etc…**

**Tendrá 2 personajes que yo incluí que son parte de esto**

**Me baso en las pelis: iroman (1,2,3), thor(1,2), los vengadores y la serie marvel agents of shield(sale en el canal sony de cable)**

**Se relaciona al hecho de un hijo perdido de Loki el cual el agente Coulson fue mandado por Fury hace años atrás, a su equipo se le une un chico de las calles con talento**

**Se entrelazan los momentos pasado y futuro**

**Tendrá un nuevo villano por o cual los vengadores serán nuevamente llamados**

**Dicho esto iniciar el primer cap**

**DECLEIMER: SOLO LOS PERSONAJES QUE MAS ADELANTE IRE INTEGRANDO JUNTO CON AL HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN LO DEMAS ES DE MARVEL**

*** LAS ESTRELLITAS SON PENSAMIENTOS *ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ***

**- LOS GUIONES ENCIERRAN LO QUE HABLAN LOS PERSONAJES -HASTA AQUI VAMOS BIEN?**

**() PARENTESIS LAS PALABRAS DEL AUTOR (MIS ARGUMENTOS Y NOTAS)**

**P.V. punto de vista de el/ella**

**FLASH BACK momentos o sucesos pasados de el/ella**

**NUEVA MISION**

**CAP 1.- RECUENTO **

**Los psramedicos y personal trabajaban y movian a mil por hora ya que el helicarrer habia sufrido un ataque en el 3 motor por o cual dificulteba su estabilidad, los soldados controlados por Loki ingresaron a esta para rescatar al asgardiano y seguir con sus planes, el agente Coulson en un intento por ayudar a Thor tomo una de las armas de la face 2 para someter a Loki pero su intento fallo ya que este uso un truco de ilucion para distraerlo y atacarlo por la espalda clavándole su daga en un costado.**

**Cayo al suelo un herido brotándole sangre por la herida y boca, observo como Loki envió a Thor fuera del helicarrer por medio de la cárcel transparente de muros idestructibles hecha para Hulk pero que en ese momento habían usado para retener a Loki**

**Expulso y río e gusto ya que eran mínimas las posibilidades en la que su hermano podría salir de ahí, camino a la salida cuando una voz aun firme le llamó**

**- no ganaras- una leve risa salio de sus labios al escuchar aquello y se giro para verlo**

**- tu crees?- contesto dando unos pasos hacia el - veamos, tu equipo esta indefenso, son vulnerables**

**- tu nunca ganaras- ataco Coulson pero antes que Loki dijera algo le disparo con el arma que aun sostenía en sus manos emitiendo un fuerte rayo que mando a Loki atravesar una pared - ah, con que eso hace**

**Tony junto a Rogers reparaban el motor mientras que Natasha peleaba contra Client y Bruce y Thor estaban en alguna parte de la tiera , su respiración se le dificultaba y el dolor en su herida lo invadía aun así mantenía la compostura hasta que Fury junto con personal legaban donde el**

**Por un momento creyó haber perdido a su "ojo bueno" cuando una idea llego su mente, una esperanza para su " mano derecha" **

**Mando a gente de su confianza a sacar de manera "oculta" al agente Coulson de ahí y ordenando llevar a acabo el plan 15-27, se sorprendieron al escuchar a su director pedir eso pero ordenes eran ordenes así que acataron la orden y sacaron al agente de ahí**

**Había pasado semanas tal vez, y su recuperación era excelente, como era de esperarse de el, los análisis eran positivos por o cual muy pronto el agente podría volver en si en cualquier momento**

**FLASH BACK**

**Caminaba por los pasillos de shield a toda prisa, Fury me había mandado a hablar para un asunto urgente por lo cual deje el papeleo que tenia que llenar y revisar y me dirigí a su oficina, los agentes y personal que laboraba iba y venia de un lado a otro con papeleos o charlando con otros sobre asuntos del trabajo u otras cosas, llegue frente a su puerta y esta se separó deslizándose por los lados y permitiéndome pasar entre y lo vi parado dando la espalda a la puerta observando por el ventanal que da vista a parte de la base secreta de shield**

**-me mando llamar señor- pregunte mientras me adentraba a la oficina quedando frente a su escritorio**

**- así es- respondió girándose para verme - de todos aquí eres al único que le puedo confiar esta misión- dicho esto me ofreció sentarme a lo que asentó y nos sentamis uno frente al otro nunca acabaran los problemas de eso estamos de acuerdo-**

**-completamente señor- respondí**

**- es por eso que te tengo esta mision- tomo uno de los folderse que tenia en su escritorio y me lo entrego, lo tomo y abrí para leer los documentos - no hace mucho una mujer dio aviso que uno de los niños del orfanatorio había hecho algo imposible-**

**-magia?- dije leyendo el informe -cree que sea verdad?-**

**- la mujer coloco cámaras en la habitación del niño y estas grabaron sucesos que lo aseguran**

**-quiere que vaya por el chico**

**- el niño huyo del orfanato dejando solo una nota de agradecimiento, si cae en manos equivocadas esto podría ser un grava problema-**

**-lo entiendo señor, iniciaré la busque de inmediatamente-**

**Asintió y ambos nos levantamos, salí de su oficina cuando esxuhe unos gritos de al parecer un chico, a no muy lejos de mi oficina un grupo de guardias intentaba capturar a un chico de unos 9 años de edad, de es clara y cabello a medo cuello algo alborotado de color zanahoria claro y ojos azules usando ropa algo grande para su edad**

**-no nos hagas que usemos la fuera chico a si que no te resistas- le advirtió el guardia**

**-que esta pasando- pedí haber llegando donde ellos**

**-agente Coulson este niño a causado muchos delitos- explico señalándolo**

**- que! Solo por entrar y querer tomar algo de fruta para comer ya que ustedes solo la desperdician sin saber que habremos gente que la necesitamos- se defendió el chico**

**- también esta ingresando a la base de datos- soltó el guardia**

**- solo quería robar un poco de WiFi, aun que admito que me entraba ka curiosidad por usmiar pero ne- hablo despreocupado algo que me llamo la atención**

**- cual es tu nombre - pregunte viéndolo**

**- que gano con decirlo- dijo cruzado de brazos**

**- que no te arresten y lleven al reformatorio de menores- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par **

**- como confiar en usted? Que tal que les digo y de todas maneras me llevan-**

**- puedes confiar en mi- mire al guardia - retirence yo me encargó de el- asintierin y se fueron de ahí no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al chico quien agitando la mano en el aire se despedía burlonamente de ellos - vamos a mi oficina- dicho esto camine y el me siguió**

**mis compañeros y personal se nos quedaban viendo, no era de mi rondar con un chico por la instalaciones, pero algo había en el que me llamaba la atención, no se si su manera de afrontar se a es guardia o por ser lo bastante valiente o idiota por hacer lo que hizo, pero otra cosa también era que nadie fuera de esta agencia podía entrar a las redes de acceso, tenía que ser muy abil para eso; llegamos a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, el chico miraba todo con asombro**

**- gustas algo de comer- ofrecí ya que en el camino podia escuchar su estomago griñir**

**- nunca se niega la comida - dijo alegre tomando asiento en el sillón marrón**

**llame a mi secretaria y pedí que trajeran algo de comida la cual no tardaron de comer y el chico dio gracias y empezó a comer poco a poco**

**- entonces cual es tu nombre- volví a preguntar**

**- si y Marcus, un gusto señor...- dijo con una mueca tratando de recordar algo que en verdad no sabia o eso creí - Coulson no?-**

**- como es que lograste burlar el sistema sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- fue lo primero que quería saber que me inquietaba**

**- en un principio no fue fácil y menos en un celular que yo tengo- mostrándolo **

**me explico tidi con lujo de detalle, simplemente ni podía creerli, como es que ese chico hizo todo eso el sólo, por lo cual tenía que preguntarle**

**- te gustaría trabajar para mi aquí en shield- no tenia mas que 2 opciones: aceptar y mandarlo inmediatamente a un extricto entrenamiento o ser arrestado por toda su vida ya que sabia mucha información clasificada que podría usar en nuestra contra**

**FLASH BACK**

**La suave brisa del mar entraba agitando suavemente las cortinas y llegar al rostro de aquel sujeto que yacía en esa cama de clínica conocida por pocos, vigilado por una enfermera quien en ese momento leía el estado del paciente por el monitor que monitorea sus signos de vida cuando ve que poco a poco el agente abre los ojos recorriendo toda la habitación con la vista.**

**- que bueno que ya despertó agente Coulson- felicito la enfermera mientras que mando a llamar al doctor**

**Bueno hasta aquí e que tal les pareció?**

**Todas las criticas e ideas que tengan son bienvenidas, hasta el próximo cap si dios quiere**

**SAYO MATTA NE :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVA MISIÓN**

**CAP2.- SUCESOS**

**Después de tanta lucha por el dominio de la tierra Loki fue vencido una humillación para aquel asgardiano que a toda costa quería adquirir un poder que jamas tendría, escucho unos pasos acercarse a el y cuando se giro vio a esos 6 que le causaron dolores de cabeza.**

**Natasha y Clint le apuntaba elle con su cetro y el con una flecha con su arco, Hulk gruño burlón y enojado, Steven al igual que Thor estaban cruzados de brazos mientras Tony sonreia con burla como diciendo " te lo dije", se levanto con algo de dificultad y cansancio lo cual disimulo, no permitiría que lo humillaran mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho.**

**Le colocaron en el rostro en la parte de la boca un tipo vos al ya que al parecer tan solo hablar podía manipular a la gente, ni por nada le pusieron "lengua de plata" sino por el hecho de tener la habilidad de mentir tan fácilmente.**

**Thor lo llevaba sujeto del brazo y con esposas en las muñecas, le dolía ver así a su hermano pero no podía hacer nada ya que había causado muchos daños y debía serse responsable de sus actos, con ellos también se llevarían el " terseractor' para ser guardado.**

**Por medio del terseractor regresaron a Asgard donde unos guardias ya aguardaban su llegada para escoltar a Loki y llevarlo ante el " padre de todo" Odin para que lo juzgase y le dictara un castigo.**

**Frigga se encontraba ahí viendo con dolor y tristeza a uno de sus hijos en esas condiciones tan desagradables pero el mismo causo eso con sus actos así que lo único que esperaba el castigo que Odin le pusiera.**

**No era raro que empezara a decir cosas que solo lo empeoraba mas en la situación que estaba, su castigo fue pasar toda su vida en la cárcel del castillo, hubura preferido morir antes que pasar toda su vida encerrado pero no lo dejarían por mas que quisiera.**

**Su madre Frigga pidió a su esposo que le dejase llevar algunas cosas a Loki, algo que lo pensó mucho pero al final accedió ya que en parte a el le dolía lo que su hijo había hecho y mas aun que le había contado bien su pasado, de no ver sido por su buen corazón lo hubiera dejado que muriera en el frío y la soledad.**

**cierto, no era su hijo pero lo crió como tal, Frigga jamas le importo eso, ella amaba a sus 2 hijos de igual manera, los crió y educo a la par, hasta le enseño a Loki el arte de la hechicería.**

**-el no es mi padre- grito molesto Loki**

**-y yo no soy tu madre- pregunto Frigga con un nudo en la garganta de tristeza que se notaba en sus ojos azules**

**Loki no supo que decir o hacer, esa pregunta le había caído como valde de agua fria, ella tampoco era su madre pero la amaba como tal ya que ella era la única persona en la que confiaba, la que a pesar de lo que había hecho lo visitaba y llevaba libros para leer.**

**Se acerco a ella para tomar sus manos pero no pudo ya que solo era una ilusión que ella envió ya que casi no se le permitía ir pero usaba la ilusión para estar con su hijo.**

**Y como una puñalada en la espalda o por que eso le dolió cuando un guardia le dio a saber que su reina había muerto, enojo, ira, tristeza, furia lo invadieron por dentro, aquella noticia fue la mas dolorosa en toda su vida, su madre había muerto a manos del enemigo, ella, una reina buena y bondadosa con todos, muerta ahora.**

**Un vago recuerdo llego a su mente de un bebe que en realidad no sabia si lo había tenido o no, no lo sabia con exactitud, si sabia que tenia sus hijos que por culpa de Odin estaban lejos de el por una maldita profecía que le habían dicho.**

**Quería recordar pero algo no se lo permitía, el dolor en ese momento que lo invadía, peto ahí estaba latente ese pensamiento fugaz que le causaba una punzada el pecho cual si le clavaran una daga.**

**El llanto de aquella criatura pálida como el, una imagen borrosa que posiblemente su mente le esta jugando una broma, y una muy mala para su gusto.**

**Entrenaba en el gimnasio de shield cuando su celular vibro dentro de la bolsa de su pants deportivo color azul marino con unos tenís a juego y una blusa de tirantes blanca, dejo de golpear la pera de box y atendió el llamado, la chica de unos 19 años de edad, de estatura alta y buena figura, tez morena algo oscura, cabellera roja atado en una caleta alta y unos extraños ojos: el izquierdo verde y el derecho anaranjado, ya que ella era una mutante capaz de todo cuando la hacían enojar.**

**-aqui Clockbell- contesto algo molesta ya que al tan solo ver el numero que no era de su agrado**

**- agente la necesito aquí en menos de 15 mininutos- hablo la aspera, dictadora y dura voz de Fury**

**- *quiere de paso un café caliente* enseguida señor- contesto a regaña dientes mientras escucho el colgar de su muy queridicimo director y jefe.**

**Limpio el sudor que resbala por su rostro y cuello con la toalla encima de sus cosa en la banca y bebió agua de su botella, solo por agradecimiento a Coulson estaba y seguía ahí a parte de que no tenia más a done ir, vagos y diminutos recuerdos de su madre surcaban su cabeza que como llegaban se iban cual agua fluye en el río.**

**Sabía que la habían abandonado en un orfanatorio cuando tan sólo era un bebe, las parejas que iban jamas le prestaron la mas mínima atención o pasiencia para estar con ella y conocerla ya que su carácter fuerte les causaba miedo a demás de ser alguien muy pelionera.**

**Un día en que Coulson y Fury se dirigían al orfanato río a donde la directora de ahí llamo a la policía por unos extraños sucesos que pasaban por las noches en los pasillos de los dormitorios a demás de que una banda de pandilleros rondaba aquel sitio, pero no fue por eso por lo que iban, no, sino que una energía extraña era presente ahí, como la de sus antes " visitantes" asgardianos, o parecida, le informaron sus científicos por o cual personalmente decidieron ir a ver y comprobar que era aquello o si Thor había regresado.**

**Una pelea en la calle a poco de llegar al orfanatirio los hizo detenerse y ver aquello: una chiquilla de unos 7 años edad se enfrentaba a puño limpio contra unos 4 chicos al parecer mas grandes que ella, pero el hecho era que ella a dar de ser mas en numero y edad ella les habia dado una paliza quedando con algunos miretonesvel los brazos y los puños ensangrentados.**

**Llegaron al dichoso orfanatorio donde los espera la directora que al verlos llegar trago en seco ya que al parecer no esperaba eso sino a los tipos policías que siempre iban.**

**- directora Guests, soy el señor Fury, nos enteramos de que extraños sucesos pasan en esta lugar, es cierto eso- saludo y se fue directo al grano**

**- un gusto- saludo la señora de unos 50 años de edad, estatura baja y algo robusta, de tez clara y cabello castaño a los hombros al igual que sus ojos, les ofreció pasar y estos entraron.**

**El lugar era grande, la estancia principal de paredes amarillas con líneas anaranjadas algo gruesas, el piso de madera a juego con algunos muebles y mesas que habían, sillones a juego con las paredes y una barra de atención al cliente en medio de 2 pasillos.**

**Y tardo mucho en explicar lo que pasaba y el temor que les daba que algo peor fuera a pasar, Coulson junto con 2 agentes mas revisaban y monitoriaban el lugar para detectar de donde provenía dicha energía cuando la chiquilla que antes peleaba hizo acto de precencia con el cabello alborotado.**

**- pero que es lo que estabas haciendo!- exclamo enojada y preocupada la directora llenado hacia la niña**

**- hice lo que los policías cobardes no han hecho- hablo con rudeza la niña**

**- que haré contigo- susurraba la señora Guest mientras mandaba a traer a su secretaria el botiquín**

**- alguien tenia que ponerles un estate quieto a esos vagos- se defendió mientras le vendaban las manos**

**Curiosamente los detectores sonaron cuando la niña llego cerca de done ellos, Fury y Coulson se vieron con la misma idea y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas sobre el asunto a la pequeña quien de mala gana y sin al parecer mucha educación contestaba al punto de hacer enojar a Fury dejando que Coulson continuara mientras el seguía indagando con la directora**

**-Así que a ti también te llamo Fury?- pregunto una voz conocida para la chica quien rápidamente se había duchado y cambiado poniéndose un traje de pantalón y chaleco color gris oscuro, blusa blanca y zapatillas de piso - hueles bien, cambiaste de perfume- dijo burlón**

**- quieres que te golpee otra vez Anderson?- amenazó la chica a su compañero de equipo**

**- ya tranquila a demás sabes que ta deje ganar- se defendió el de cabellos naranjas con las manos tras su nuca y caminar a la par de la chica**

**- si como no, es mas ahorita vemos eso- dicho eso se puso en posición de ataque frente al chico**

**- wou tranquila Dyan- dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar el asunto**

**- Clockbell Anderson que pasa aquí- les llamo la atención uno de los agentes de nivel 8 quien pasa por allí -Fury los esta esperando- concluyo para iré luego junto con 2 agentes mas**

**El par se encamino en silencio a la oficina de Fury donde Clint y Natasha ya están también esperando a los 2 jóvenes**

**- por que tardaron en llegar, bueno eso no importa, sientence y callense- dijo Fury antes de que Marcus pronunciara palabra de su boca ya abierta**

**-* si tanto te apura nuestra puntualidad por que mejor no moviste tu trasero y viniste con nosotros*- pensó molesta Dyan**

**- ya estamos todos- dijo Natasha cruzada de brazos sentada en el largo y oscuro sillón junto a Clint - que es eso tan importante que nos quieres decir-**

**- hace unos minutos me informaron que el agente Coulson a despertado- anunció sorprendiendo a los presentes - por el momento aun estará fuera pero no por mucho, mientras tanto deberan llevar a cabo una misión-**

**- por que no me sorprende- refunfuño Dyan ganándose una mirada asesina de Fury**

**- de que se trata- intervino Clint **

**- wou un momento en encerio me enviara a una misión?- pregunto alegre Marcus**

**Ya que el chico era del área de tecnología y ciencias ahí en shield rara o nula vez los enviaban a misiones, mientras que la chica mutante iba a diario como si fuera al mercado al igual que Natasha o Clint.**

**- esta misión va para los 4- entregándoles una carpeta a losv4 quienes empezaron a leer los papeles**

**- carreras clandestinas?- dijo Natasha algo extrañada**

**Wolas espero que les haya gustado el cap y hasta la prox**

**SAYO MATTA NE :3**


End file.
